Secrets and Sophmores
by SibunaMe
Summary: I suck at summaries. Haha but it is a twist on Nina and Fabians love story, involving their favorite thing. Secrets. Will their secret relationship last? I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY IF IT IS BAD. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING. PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY AND YOUMCAN REQUEST THINGS!**

"The first day of 10th grade. New adventures, new kids, new romances. Don't you love the mystery and hope? OFCOURSE you do. Especially when hope means hoping for Fabian Rutter!"

She was right. Fabian Rutter had it all. He is tall like me. (Easily he was 6'2", and I'm just at 6 feet.) The wavy brown hair that looked nothing short of amazing in his new hair cut, and Fabian also has the most amazing blue eyes. They are like magnets! He is like, the perfect guy.

"Are you even listening to me!"

"Oh. Sorry Patricia! I just kind of zoned out there. You know how I am..."

Of course she knew. Patricia has been my best friend since 9th grade. She listened to me and accepted me and my weird adventures.

"It's okay, I get how caught up you are on Fabian. It is becoming more and more obvious Nina."

"Patricia! I am not!" I rolled my eyes. Patricia is one of those people who isn't afraid to share what she sees. So what if I liked a guy, isn't that acceptable! I mean it would be weird if I didn't. Just saying.

"Nina. You have been caught up on this guy since he came here last year and sat next to you in science. You need to MOVE ON. It was either you or the one by Mr. Sweet. The choice was an obvious one."

True. But what if I don't want to move on... "You're right. I guess I'm still caught up on something that will never happen."

Whether that was true or not, I knew deep down (and not that deep down) I couldn't give up. Not when our lockers were right next to each other and we had home room together. Things were looking good for me this year! :)

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"We better get to Home room! Talk to you later!" With that I walked down the hallway off to home room. I looked at my schedule, 'Room 209 Mrs. Andrews."

I walked into Mrs. Andrews class room. There he was. Fabian Rutter. He was even cuter than last year... If that is possible.

"Gather round everyone! I will put you in your seats, these will be your seats for the whole year. No exceptions!"

Mrs. Andrews and her red bob had made it all the way around the room until the back corner seat.

Mrs. Andrews the typical expectation for a female teacher. Late 40's early 50's , short reddish brown hair. Oh, and short.

"Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin you will have to be the only table of two. They overbooked this class by two so you two got stuck in that nasty corner over there. My apologizes."

Apologizing? FOR WHAT? Could this really be happening? Omg. I was gonna be in the back corner alone. With Fabian. I might have fainted if I didn't start walking to our secluded table in the corner where I was greeted with a smile.

" Hi Nina! How was your summer?"

My. Lanta. "Hey Fabian, it was good. You know, tanning, volleyball, swimming, friends. Kind of hard to screw that combo up! What about you?"

(Brownie point who knows what movie that's from)

"My summer was good, I missed my friends and school. I missed science class." and them he gave me a wink. I got a wink from the most popular guy in 10th grade. The guy every girl wanted to date... Including me.

So close to fainting.

"Haha, I missed science too. We had some good times didn't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah we did! Here, let me see your schedule and we can see what classes we have together." So I handed him my schedule and he compared our

two schedules for us to realize we had every class together... Accept Athletic divisions of course. For this I was thanking my lucky stars.

We got through all of the home room mumbo jumbo we went through every year. But this year speech seemed different. Felt different. You are probably like WHY? Well, because ever time I looked over at Fabian, he was looking back.

As I was saying, we got through it and walked to English together. On the way we stopped at our lockers and I was quick to notice that Joy Mercer was eyeballing Fabian. She took no time for granted and walked right up and asked him out. She missed the second half of our school year last year, and I had hoped she was gone. But she wasn't. And she wanted my man.

Joy Mercer seemed to be a hit with guys so I was stunned when he said no, turned around and started to walk to class with me. Of course I was happy none the less, but stunned.

The rest of the day passed and then Tuesday, then Wednesday and eventually the first week of 10th grade passed. Fabian and I talked a lot in all of our classes, where we sat next to each other.

Patricia and I hadn't really talked all that much since school started, but when we did it was short. We had only one class together, English. Where she sat in between Fabian and I.

"Hey Nina! Um, I need to tell you something." I almost didn't recognize Patricia's voice.

"Okay, shoot!" I said, Fully NOT expecting these next words.

"Um, you know how you moved on from Fabian?" No. "Well, I kind of like him now..."

I just stood there with my stupid face on mixed with anger and shock. "Oh... Well, um, I never did quite move on. Where did you get that idea?"

"Why didn't you get over him like I told you too! Nina it's not fair, I saw him first. I listened to you talk about him all last year, did it ever cross your mind I wanted to talk? I liked him too. Not just you. It's not all about you." what a b-word.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Saved by the bell.

I practically ran to Athletics. Which when you think is stupid. Running to go run? Not ideal. But running helped me, it cleared it off my mind.

I gave her the chance to talk plenty of times. Didn't I? Either way I called dibs!

Did she? Um. No. So she needs to back off. But what if he liked her? Of course he would.

Once we left the track field I walked back to my locker, ignoring everyone trying to talk to me. Why did I care so much? I saw Fabian give me a smile and I remembered why.

"Hey there." He said stopping by my jlocker. "I need to talk to you."

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

"Well, um. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Oh. Okay."

And I hurried of to our next class, which was English. Great. Sitting next to Patricia and Fabian. Isn't high school great?

Fabian kept staring right past Patricia and into my eyes. Why my hazel eyes? They didn't even match my blonde hair! But then, he winked. Wait. He just winked! At me! Nah.

Once class finished I rushed off to all of my other classes avoiding my locker. Why was I so bewildered by this? It's not like he was gonna ask me out or anything so I shouldn't have avoided him. Right? It wasn't wven a wink... He probably had something in his eye. Probably.

I decided to talk to him. But when I went back to my locker I didn't see Fabian so I left and went home. My home isn't much to talk about. Well it's 3 stories, but my parents are never home. It seems. They come home from 12 and 4 am on Tuesday and Thursday because they have some weird job that makes them fly around the world all of the time. I get Christmas presents from all around the world sure but I would enjoy my parents to actually be there at the house on Christmas.

That night I went to sleep early. 8:30 Ish. I had no homework and just wanted to get to the next day. Ever felt like that before?

I woke up and put on our school uniform. Did I mention I went to a private school? Haha, that is an important piece of the puzzle! Well we do go to private school...

Oh, yeah. So I put on my uniform and skipped breakfast. I wasn't hungry thinking of everything that happened yesterday. So instead I gathered up my laptop backpack and my purse and ran out the door.

My parents already knew I would go to Paul Vista Private so they bought a 3 story house across the street because I would have had no way to get there when they were at work. Not like I'm complaining or anything. I mean I was at school in like... 5 minutes.

When I got there you wouldn't believe who was at my locker. Or his which is right next to mine... But YES! Fabian!

"Hey, about what I was gonna ask you yesterday." he closed his locker and came a little bit closer. Is it possible for a heart to flip out of a chest? If it is, I'm close to it happening. "What I want to ask is, um, will you. Go out... With me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY. I HAS TO FIX A NAME ISSUE... HAHA, BUT CHAP 2 IS BACK UP.**

Oh. My. Flippin'. Gosh. "You know. I really, really, reaaaallly want to but No."

"Why not then? If you want to why not?"

"Do you know how much drama would start? I would be your first girlfriend here and Patricia likes you! And a bunch of other girls."

"Well... Then we will have to just do it secretly. I didn't get up the nerve to ask you out last year and now that I did this year, and you like me back, I'm not gonna let anything stop me."

So hot."Okay Fabian. Yes, I will be your secret girlfriend. Haha, But we might want to get to home room or we are going to be late!"

I closed my locker and we walked off to class. On the way Fabian attempted to slip his hand and mine, I wouldn't mind if there weren't the other fifty something kids in our grade around.

"What are you doing. Secret rememberrr!" I practically scolded him. He just gave me a smug grin. HOW CAN ONE GUY BE SO ATTRACTIVE?

Am I really dating Fabian. I am. I am. I am dating Fabian Rutter. 3

Fabian and I sat down in our back little corner. Lucky for us two we had a normal study hall, and our teacher took 10 of the 15 kids in our class to help him make copies of the freshman's opening exam. How convenient is this! It's like we are in a movie... except it's real.

"Okay, now that we are practically alone I am assuming I can do this." and then Fabian laced his smooth fingers threw mine. His left hand through my right and his right through my left.

Double Waffle. :)

"You know. I have had the biggest crush on you since last year when you came and sat next to me in science." I said with a blush.

"I have had a crush on you he said since I sat down and you said 'Hi my name is...' and then turned to ask Patrica what your name was." He barked out a laugh. "Nina you were and are the weirdest yet most amazing girl. Ever."

I'm sure by now my face was like a tomato. "You don't mean that. You are probably just trying to make me feel good It isn't true."

"Maybe not in other guys eyes but you are in mine. I know we just stared to date a few minutes ago, but I felt like we have for the past year. We have acted like it minus the holding hands, talking about how amazing you are," then he winked. "And minus the date we are going to have tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, you are taking me out tonight? What if we get caught by someone?"  
"Well we can stay inside at my house. My little brother and sister will be home though."  
"Well, you can come to my house. I was gonna be alone anyway! It will be fun. I promise."  
"That sounds perfect" he said with a smile and a wink. Then he looked around so I did too. Nobody was looking at us they were all the nerds not looking up from there books. And then I felt it. His lips on my cheek. I was superrrr happy.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"Well you were turned around so I couldn't do this."  
"Do wh-" and then he kissed me. He KISSED ME. For like 2 seconds but who cares? 2 dreamy seconds.  
"Now that is where we are going to stop. We can still hold hands but we are gonna have to stop so we don't get caught." I said.  
Then He must have seen my still shocked face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that I guess. I just that it wou-" and I shut him up with a quick peck on the lips.  
"It's okay. Really. Perfectly fine." Oh, Em, Geh. His lips were like... Velvet. It was super hard for me to not pounce on him and probably knock the chair, and us, over while kissing him. But that makes me sound like an 8th grader. A stupid one too.  
"Okay, well than we should do some extra studying for our English test nextperiod." Fabian said a little blown away, and with that we started to study.  
English was super awkward for me and Fabian having Patricia in between us. We kept looking over her and I would have forgot she was there if she hadn't whispered in my ear when everyone was done with there test.  
"You know, I don't like him as much as he likes you and you like him. You should go out with him. I'm sorry for being so rude before."  
What the what what. "Since you areee my best friend I'm gonna tell you a secret. We kinda are going out. As of like 1 hour ago..."  
Patricia turned around to look at him. I was happy to see a smile on her face.  
"What did you tell her." Fabian asked me.  
"Just y'alls secret! See I told you he liked you. Who's right? Patricia's right. Boo Ya."  
Fabian and I were both blushing. Me for telling the secret and Fabian for the way Patricia knew he liked me.  
"Yes Patricia, good job. You have successfully made two people blush in the span of four seconds." I blurted without thinking.  
Fabian and I exchanged glances and smiles.  
"This is seriously the most awkward seat in the school. Remind me to ask next time to not have the seat in between the new secret couple."  
"If you want I will gladly ask If I can switch. Because you aren't the only one who wants to switch."

Was Fabian implying he wants to sit next to me? Maybe so we can hold hands? If he was, I'm all for it. Probably not...But Patricia gave him a glare.

"You know what? We both will go ask to switch." She stood up and looked down at him when he didn't get up. " Fabian are you coming or not?"  
At this point I was really questioning how long Fabian and I could keep everything secret when Patricia was so loud when she talked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Patricia. Sit. Down. Now." She ignored me and motioned for Fabian to hurry.

Then Fabian looked over to me and smiled.

"Fabian Rutter. You are not going up there." I said. His look turned from Happy to Sad/Confused.

"But why not? You don't wanna sit next to me?"

"Fabian. I sit by you in, like, every class. I can spend one class with my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend..." he pouted.

Poop.

"You are, my best guy friend." then Fabian smiled. "Now Patricia you better sit down before you cause a big scene."

Patricia sat down like I asked. Wow. I rock.

**Hey guys. This is a 'filler'. I am sorry it sucked, i have major writers block. **

**I was wondering if you could help me out on this.**

**PLEASE VOTE.**

**A- Skip to Senior year**

**B- Skip to First year of College**

**C- Skip to end of College**

**Again, sorry it sucked, i have great ideas for tHose 3 ideas though. As soon as 3 people vote I will update! **


	5. Chapter 5

It's Senior year now. Patricia moved away with her mom and new step-father Victor last year. But I made friends with some of the new girls this summer since they had no friends, but they turned out to be my new best friends. Their names are Amber and Mara.

Amber is obsessed with shopping and fashion, and Mara is obsessed with good grades. Quite a difference right? Fabian had to leave in 11th grade for a year long scholarship for a basketball camp in Canada (AUTHORS NOTE- I picked a random country...) and so our secret dates were cut short. Well short for my liking. Either way we agreed to date when he came back this year.

I said I was fine with him going, but this year has been torchure. We can't Skype because my laptop is a dinosaur. Or made for one. And his phone can only text, and calls don't go well when its 3am and I'm tired. Or he's tired. I've cried my self to sleep some nights missing him.

We had only just told each other we loved each other the night before he left, and the next morning I was left crying in the middle of an airport having to breakup with him. Life Sucks. High school sucks. Canada sucks.

But today was different. I woke up this morning crying happy tears because today was the second day of school- when Fabian was coming back. His plane landed last night at 10 and we agreed to wait until today to see each other on one of our few calls.

I got out of my bed putting on our schools uniform, and grabbing my tote bag (doubles as my school bag and purse). Heading out the door in my new red toms. Red is Fabians favorite color.

I walked to the school and saw a big crowd. Not huge, but not small, maybe 20 people. I move through the crowd to see what it is and I see Fabian.

"Nina!" he screams.

"Fabian!" I scream running into his arms. "I've missed you so much. You have no idea."

"If it's anything like how I've felt I have a pretty good idea." he says, I pull away from his hug and give him a puzzled look but he doesn't explain. He just kisses me stupid. After a few seconds I peal away needing air. I look into his eyes and then remember where we are and start to blush. I look around and the guys are looking shocked, but most of the girls look like they kill me. Oops. Oh well!

Sorry for not posting guys. Ithought YOLO and posted what I had.


End file.
